Znaleźne
by euphoria814
Summary: Tłumaczenie z angielskiego, Snape podczas lekcji wspomina jak bardzo drogie są składniki podchodzące od bazyliszka.


**tytuł: Znaleźne**  
 **tytuł oraz link do oryginału: Finder's Fee archiveofourown works/69885**  
 **autor: gatewaygirl**  
 **tłumacz; eu**  
 **zgoda: wysłana prośba, ale ponowię**  
 **beta: brak**  
 **Seria: Znaleźne**  
 **pairing: snarry**  
 **info: tłumaczenie miało stać się projektem moim i magdy z numerkami, ale jak widać nie doczekało się wcześniejszej publikacji**

* * *

\- Na koniec, najważniejszym składnikiem Eliksiru Antypetryfikacyjnego jest sproszkowana łuska bazyliszka – powiedział profesor Severus Snape. Zlustrował wzrokiem uczniów siódmego roku. Część z nich posłusznie notowała, gdy inni gapili się na niego lub na tablicę. Harry Potter nie robił ani jednego, ani drugiego. Po prostu spoglądał w przestrzeń. Severus dostrzegł jak chłopak drgnął i zaraz skierował swoją uwagę na niezapisany pergamin.  
\- Dlatego też nie będziemy ważyć tego eliksiru – zakończył Snape.  
To oświadczenie przywróciło mu uwagę kilku znudzonych uczniów. Nawet Potter skupił się na nim, chociaż oczy, które mogłyby być zielonym ogniem na spotkaniu Zakonu albo walką po prostu mrugnęły, jak sowie, w klasie.  
\- Odkąd tworzenie bazyliszków stało się nielegalne w średniowieczu – kontynuował Severus – minęło czterysta lat odkąd ostatni raz potwierdzono pojawienie się ich na terenie Wielkiej Brytanii oraz prawie pięćdziesiąt odkąd zdechł ostatni w Europie, łuski bazyliszka są niezmiernie rzadkie i niezwykle drogie. Nie możemy marnować ich dla uczniów [?]. Dlatego też ta lekcja zostanie zaliczona w zależności od waszej zdolności do odpowiedzi na pytania o procedurę przygotowania. Macie dziesięć minut, by przejrzeć notatki. Nie będziecie mogli ponownie w nie zajrzeć.  
Ta lekcja, pomyślał Severus, gdy zlustrował ich przerażone twarze ze złośliwą satysfakcją, nie nauczy ich jak przyrządzić Eliksir Antypertryfikacyjny, żaden wykład nie mógł tego zrobić, ale być może przyswoją sobie jak robić lepsze notatki.  
Po skończonych zajęciach, Severus zdziwił się widząc Harry'ego Pottera idącego w jego stronę, zamiast wraz z innymi uczniami opuszczającego sale.  
\- O co chodzi Potter? – spytał zimno. – Streszczaj się.  
Odkąd Dumbledore zdecydował o włączeniu chłopaka do Zakonu Feniksa, gdy ten rozpocznie siódmy rok, Severus został pouczony, by z nim pracować. Pod czujnym okiem dyrektora przeprosili się na ile musieli i [?] i bezpośrednio przestali się obrażać. Severus wciąż go nie lubił. Potter, jak jego ojciec lata temu, był arogancki, egoistyczny i całkowicie przekonany o swej moralnej wyższości w stosunku do wszystkich – włączając w to, Severus podejrzewał, profesora Dumbledore'a.  
\- Zastanawiałem się, proszę pana… Co z tym bazyliszkiem, którego zabiłem?  
\- Bazyliszkiem, którego zabiłeś? – Severus spojrzał na niego.  
Czy arogancja chłopaka w końcu obróciła się całkiem w megalomanię z omamami? Głos Severusa ociekał całym sarkazmem, na który było go stać.  
\- Jaki to miałby być niby bazyliszek, Potter?  
\- Ten z Komnaty Tajemnic – powtórzył uparcie Potter – z drugiego roku. – Zmarszczył brwi. – Dumbledore nigdy nie powiedział panu, że potworem był bazyliszek?  
\- Co? – wypluł Severus.  
Krwista mgła zasłoniła mu widok. Miał martwego bazyliszka w szkole i dyrektor nie… Zmusił się do spokoju.  
\- Masz omamy, Potter. Nie ma więcej bazyliszków.  
\- Ten był bardzo stary – przyznał szczerze Potter. – Zresztą, skoro Salazar Slytherin zostawił go tutaj… - urwał, najprawdopodobniej pod wpływem miny Severusa. – Tak czy owak, był bardzo duży. Myślę, że coś koło czterdziestu stóp albo więcej. Nie jestem pewien czy łuski wciąż będą dobre po czterech i pół roku…  
\- Oczekujesz, że uwierzę w ten nonsens?  
Harry Potter uniósł dumnie głowę.  
\- Dobra, może pan iść ze mną to sprawdzić, jeśli pan chce – powiedział. – Sądzę, że szczury mogły go zjeść albo coś, ale…  
\- Doskonale. – Severus wstał. – Prowadź.  
Chłopak pobladł.  
\- Ale ja mam zaraz Zaklęcia…  
\- Prowadź, Potter. Teraz. Zobaczymy czy mówisz prawdę.

ooo

Severus nie spodziewał się wiele po wyprawie, najwyżej, że będzie miał szansę, by upokorzyć Pottera. Kiedy chłopak zatrzymał się przed drzwiami na pierwszym piętrze, Severus przeszkodził mu.  
\- To damska toaleta, Potter – zauważył uszczypliwie.  
\- Wiem, proszę pana.  
Chłopak nie przejmując się otworzył drzwi i spojrzał do środka.  
\- Zawsze wałęsasz się po damskich toaletach?  
\- Tylko, gdy polowałem – powiedział Potter rzucając mu bezczelny uśmieszek przez ramię. – Poza tym, sądzę, że bardziej podejrzane krążenie po męskiej toalecie negatywnie wpłynęłoby na moją reputację. – Z tymi słowami wszedł do środka.  
Severus zdecydował się podążyć za nim.


End file.
